the story of rose
by caleighAlexander
Summary: this is the story of rose, a girl from Lior who only wanted to be loved. she then meets edward elric and so the story goes...
1. Chapter 1

[Rose's Story]

I choked at the sight of Edward's blood flooding the marble floor. A voice inside my head kept saying, "He's dead…he's dead…there's no way he could have survived that hit…"

And all the time I kept fighting off that voice. _No…he lives…he can't die…_

Edward lay still, his eyes staring blankly at the high ceiling. When his blood reached the tip of my toes, I let out a scream.

"EDWARD!"

My voice echoed through the opera house. It stirred the bats resting on the balcony. The whole place trembled. Nothing else was visible to me anymore but Edward. I had to stop fooling myself that he was still alive. He didn't breathe. He had no pulse. His blood had been drained out. All that was left was his pale body covered in his own blood.

The killer smiled. He mocked at his brother's dead body. No. he could never be his brother. A real brother wouldn't do something like this. He wasn't even human.

"That's taken care of then…his very existence just pissed me off."

"Now, now Envy, let's not get too overexcited."

"Huh. So, what should we do with the girl?"

"She could be added to the ingredients. Let her be."

There. There was still hope. Edward could live. The philosopher's stone.

Edward. He would live.

***

My name is Rose. I was born in a place called Lior. Up until then, when everything was under control, I believed in a god called Leto. I used to believe that he was the creator of all things. That he was the reason behind life. But all that had changed when I met a new god.

I met Edward for the first time in a Leton church. I was praying. And he came inside with his younger brother, Alphonse.

"Oh, so this is Mr. Leto."

His voice was stunning. It was deep and somewhat strained but he sounded so handsome. But then, I heard a hint of a child in his voice. And I saw why. When I turned to look at him, I saw that he was a child. He was small for his age. He had golden hair and eyes. He wore a black shirt under his red hooded coat.

"Yes. He's the God who will make all our wishes come true," I said. He let out a small grunt.

"Actually, I'm an atheist. I don't believe in any God."

"You really should believe. If you don't pray, your wishes won't come true."

"I've already done that. And there's nothing. All that happened to us was experience hell."

"Well, pray harder," I said, determined to win over the conversation.

"You know," he started, seating himself on the front row bench, "We were happy. And all that happiness was taken away. If God really existed, and if he granted our wishes, we wouldn't be here in the first place."

I stared at him. I was bewildered by the intensity of his voice. He was so sure of himself. And the feeling of irritation quickly slipped away from me. It was replaced by sympathy. I fell silent while I waited for him to calm down. Edward sighed. He looked at me like I was a child who just fell from a bike.

"Sometimes, you'll have to accept the fact that people are different because the world has different kinds of things in store for them. And sometimes they choose the things that make their lives worse."

Edward then stood up. He patted my shoulder and turned to walk away. Alphonse followed after him. And as they left, flashbacks came to me.

***

Mother smiled at me. She just went home from the market and was carrying something different in her basket. She smiled even wider when she saw the wonder in my eyes. What was it? The little red thing mother carried in her basket.

"Good morning, child," my mother said, smiling still. I glanced once more at the beautiful red thing in my mother's basket. My mother took it out as she closed the door behind her.

Our house had always been like this. It was small yet homely. Even if only mother and I lived here, it always seemed full. Mother was enough for me. Aside from the children I read to at the orphanage, my life had revolved around my mother. She was my only family.

"See this?" my mother asked as she handed me the strange object and laid the basket down on the dining table. "It is a flower. And do you know what it's called?"

"Um...no," I said slowly. I actually didn't see flowers often. They were very rare in Lior. I only saw flowers in the church. And there were very few of them. And none of them looked like this one. This was by far, the most beautiful one I saw. Mother stroked my hair as I held the delicate red flower in my hand.

"That, my dear, is called a rose," said my mother. She smiled at me again. How beautiful she looked despite the fact that exhaustion traced her face and wrinkles start to show in her skin. I stared at her more. So the flower is a rose. I felt a smile on my lips. So that's where my name came from, a flower. I was named after a beautiful, soft, red flower.

"My Rose," mother whispered, kissing me on my forehead.

***

Love can be such a hurtful thing. I love my mother so much. And yet, she has to leave me like this. It can't end like this!

"Rose..." my mother called. She lay unmoving on her bed, her hair damp from her own sweat. She was ill and the doctor couldn't do anything about it. I stumbled as I rushed to her side, asking her what I could do to make her even slightly comfortable.

"I love you so very much..." she whispered, almost inaudible from her weakness.

"Mother...? I love you too. Please, please stay..." I murmured almost to myself. She smiled weakly. And let out a small chuckle. And she finally closed her eyes.

I didn't know what to do. My mother lay lifeless on her bed and I was on my own. However could I survive the loneliness? How could I live without her?

"What?" I yelled. "How could they do that?"

"Well, the orphanage was taking up too much of the city's funds. And people are complaining that they don't have anything to eat. So they decided to close the orphanage," answered Miss Mason. She looked as upset as I was. But she was probably more hurt inside. The orphanage had been her home for years. The wind blew suddenly and Miss Mason's gray hair moved with it.

"Did you feel that Rose? That was the wind. It means change," said Miss Mason. She smiled sadly as she walked away. Miss Mason had always believed in omens. Maybe our lives would change for the better. Maybe all of these things are just challenges. Maybe...Leto would come and help us.

***

I met Edward again in the town square like the yesterday when we had debated about beliefs again. He wasn't with his brother this time. Edward looked at me once and stood up from the bench he was sitting on and walked towards me.

"I'm Edward Elric. What is your name?"

"Rose."

He offered to carry the basket I was carrying. He glanced at my shopping and laughed softly.

"What is it that you find funny with some bread and butter?" I asked him, trying to hide a smile and also look irritated. He glanced up at me and smiled. I felt my heart beat faster. I struggled to compose myself. _What was up with me today? _

"You buy milk," he said, looking at my shopping again. He fixed his eyes on the bottle of milk that I just bought.

"That's not against the law, is it?"

"No, no. I just hate milk."

"Why?"

When I asked him that, he stopped walking. And he smiled to himself as if enjoying a certain thought. I paused, staring at him to wait for his answer.

"You are the first person who hasn't insulted me about my height. I think you're a very nice person," he said almost to himself. So everyone else insulted him about his height? That speech he just said actually made me feel special. But I just didn't see the point of insulting someone about their height. Of course, when he said that he hated milk, I assumed that it must be the reason why he was small for his age. But it never crossed my mind that I insult him or even joke about it.

"Oh..." I managed to say. We walked on. When we turned round the corner, I remembered that his brother wasn't with him today.

"By the way, where's your brother?" I asked. I could see that he tried to look fine about it.

"I told him to go back to Risembool," he answered.

"Why?"

"It's not safe to be with me anymore."

"And why is that?"

"Rose, people like me, State Alchemists, are being sought and killed nowadays. In fact, you shouldn't be with me now. It's dangerous."

_But I want to be with you._

"But why would someone kill you?"

"Not all people have Science as their God."

_Right you are because you're my God._

"That's true but I don't see how that is the problem."

Edward halted when I said that. He closed his eyes as if trying to think of a way so that I can understand. But I understood what he meant perfectly well. He was a state alchemist. Some people who believe in other gods like Ishvala or Leto are afraid that the believers of their god would go and worship Science instead. They are afraid of Science---of competition. State Alchemists often travelled. The others think that they are promoting this so-called religion in which Science is their god. But that's not true. Most Alchemists are Catholic as I heard from Edward's brother Alphonse. Alphonse had also admitted yesterday that he still believed in his God. He still was a Catholic.

"Up until yesterday, I only wanted to get back to who we were. I wanted to get Al his body back. I wanted to get my own body back. I wanted so much to see my mother smiling again. But all that changed since..." he said, completely changing the subject.

"Since what...?" I urged him to continue.

"Since now..." he whispered. "You understand everything I tell you yet you ask me things so we can talk longer. And that's what I want. It's better because I get to hear your voice longer. I get to see your eyes as they blink as you hide something from me. I get to smell your perfume as we walk on this road. I get to see the way your hair moves in the wind. I get to await your smile that so rarely shows and imagine how you would look when you do. I get to imagine what you would feel when I turn to leave. Everything that is good is here when I'm with you. I forget that I ever committed such a taboo in Alchemy. I forget that I'm a State Alchemist. I forget that I have a mission to fulfil. That I have a dream so close yet easily slips away. A dream I have yet to realize for the people I love. I forget because when I'm with you, all I can think about is the present."

He then fell to silence, watching the sun set deeper into the horizon. And so did I, because I didn't know what to say. All I could think about was the mixed tenderness and strain in his voice, the way his golden eyes glistened in the light, the way he clenched his fists as if he were mad at himself for saying those things. I didn't know how I felt. My heart felt like it was going to burst.

"I'm glad that was said. Although you don't know how this feels. You don't know that there is much much more to make you understand. And not enough words could do that. There is more. More I want to show you so you can understand what I truly feel. Words are not enough because words can sometimes lead to misunderstanding."

That made me irritated. I don't know how it feels? What does he think of me, a woman so proud that she can't fall in love with a mere alchemist? Let alone, a boy from Risembool?

"You think that you see me as a woman of pride?"

"What? I never said that."

"Ugh! You think I'm not capable of love and devotion like you!"

"NO! I never said anyth--"

"You thought it!"

"I didn't think of it that way..."

"Of course you did. You said that I didn't know how it felt like. You never even thought for once that I couldn't sleep the night we first met. You never thought that I came home disappointed each day because I never saw you even for a short moment. You never thought that I dreamed of you each night and woke up feeling the least bit happy because all those dreams weren't true. You never thought for once that I didn't believe in Leto anymore because believing in you made more sense to me.

"For the first time in years, I felt alive because I met you. Ever since my own mother died, I never let go of the thought that Leto had been cruel to me. The feeling of treason had always been inside of me. And I realized that I had loved you even before we met. The treason I felt burst inside of me when I turned to look at you that day in the church. And I felt free. I no longer had to believe in a god called Leto. I no longer had to blame him for my mother's death because he wasn't the reason for life and death anymore. The world itself and ourselves, those are only things we should believe in. We are the master's of our fate."

Edward smiled at me then walked on. I followed. He closed his eyes again. It was as if he was enjoying what he just heard. Like what I had just said were music to his ears.

"That's good to know..." he said softly. It was impossible to keep the tears from falling. And I didn't even know why the tears came. I never cried like this since mother died. I sobbed quietly. And we reached my small house.

"I won't tell you to stop crying because I know you'll cry even more. The more your tears fall, the more reason I have to long for your smiling face. If there's one thing alchemists can't change, it's the human emotions we feel. Cry if you must. I know that the tears can somehow ease the burden. I have felt it and cried more than necessary."

He laughed once. And then he turned to me again. "Don't think that I'm a cry-baby but always think that every one of us shed tears even once in our lives," he said even softer and hesitated to come closer. He then reached down his pocket and pulled out a white handkerchief. He lightly wiped the tears off my cheeks and handed me the handkerchief. He also gave me my basket and opened the door for me.

"Sleep well," he whispered as I entered my home and hesitated to close the door.

***

The air was tense and the city square was packed with people. I struggled to get a view of what was going on in the centre of the square. I then gave up and asked a little boy what was going on.

"It's a State Alchemist. He was challenged by the priests to turn an animal into a human," answered the boy in a small voice that he tried so much to sound manly enough. A State alchemist, the boy had said. Edward Elric was the only state alchemist I could think of.

"Go on, kid. If your so-called Science is the most powerful thing in the world, prove it!" howled the crowd. What was up with these people? Science isn't the most powerful thing in the world. Edward said it himself, 'it is the world itself and ourselves.'" He didn't believe in Science. He believed in Love.

"I already told you. No human can create another human using an animal such as this sheep. One can only create a human being with love and love alone," I heard Edward say. It was hardly audible within the cries and insults of the crowd.

"If what you say is true, create a human being with love and love alone. Go on, do it now!"

"I am a State alchemist. I can have you all arrested with a single word," he said as I saw him in the middle of the crowd, a sheep in front of him and the Leton priests facing him with the sheep in between. Right after what he said, he held up his right hand and shook his head slowly as if it were a signal for someone to stop.

"But I won't. Because if I forgive you now, it will be out of love and some of you will realize that I have given you all something to ponder about. And the more you think, the more grateful you will be that I didn't arrest you. And you will realize that my words have transformed you into a better person. In alchemy, it will be like I have transformed lead into gold. But I have transformed you with love and so one can only create humans with love and love alone."

The whole square fell silent. The crowd stared at Edward and marvelled at the sight. Edward was a child but with those words, he seemed less and less a child with each passing second. The priests looked at him as if he were a disease. But Edward stood calmly. He looked down at the sheep.

"The Christians ought to be mad at you for disrespecting such a sacred creature," he said as he took the rope that tied the sheep. "Who owns this sheep?" he asked as he turned to the crowd. The boy I had spoken to earlier slowly walked towards Edward and courageously said, "I do, sir."

Edward smiled at him and gave the boy a few coins. "Buy back your sheep. It seems to be frightened without its shepherd."

The boy made to give the priests the coins but they refused to take it and walked away. The boy looked at Edward and Edward smiled. "Oh well," he said to the boy and I knew the boy had found Edward as a friend as he smiled back at Edward. The crowd slowly thinned and some of the people remained to stare at Edward and turned away with smiles on their faces. Some of them nodded as they walked and some muttered to themselves, mouthing what Edward had said about love and love alone. Some people approached Edward and they looked friendly although they had guns hidden in their garments.

"Rose..." a familiar voice called. It was Edward. He gestured me to come closer to him. And I did so. The people around him all looked authoritative despite the fact that they wore clothes that were usually worn by the merchants of Lior.

"Why are the people from the military here?" I asked Edward. And he laughed. The big muscular guy laughed as well.

"I guess we're pretty poor at disguising ourselves, eh young lady?" said he as he smiled hugely at me.

"So you _are_ from the military?" I asked him, assuming that my guess was correct. He looked at me disbelievingly.

"You have good eyes. You can and may trust what you see completely. Never fear that your eyes will betray you," he said more softly, smiling. I noticed that his eyes were sincere. Edward looked at me like he had just found something to be proud about. The others, who I assumed to be from the military as well, all bowed to me, then to Edward and the big bulky guy, then walked away quietly. They blended with the crowd and I could see them no longer. The muscular guy who had told me that I had good eyes suddenly turned to Edward. He embraced Edward in a bear hug and started teasing Edward about finding love and such.

"Oh, you kids grow up so fast! Soon enough, we'll find you off eloping or something then we'll have to take you back and convince you that marriage is the best choice!" he exclaimed tearfully.

"But Major! I'm too young to think of such things and I've got more important things to do! Now please put me down!"

"What? You mean; you're not in love with this here young lady?"

"I never said anything of the sort!"

So the major nodded and walked away sulking. He seemed pretty sad.

"He'll get over it," said Edward. "He always has."

Always has. And always will. That seemed like a very dissatisfying principle. After all, change is the only permanent thing in the world. And I knew Edward knew that as well.

"I lied of course," said he.

"I didn't say that you didn't," I replied.

"Just so you know."

"I already know."

He laughed a musical laugh. I couldn't help joining him. Then he smiled at me. That look made me shiver.

"That's the first time I heard you laugh," said Edward. I looked at him, marvelling at his thoughtful face.

"And you enjoy my laughter?"

"More than you'll ever imagine."

I stared into the distance. I searched for the people from the military again. I watched them glancing at us every few moments. I turned to Edward again.

"Why are they here?" I asked. He slipped his hands into his pockets and leaned back on his heels.

"Well, I figured that with me around, you'll need...extra protection..."

"That's a lie..." I said. He was taken aback. "If that's true, why is the major here as well? Something's wrong, Edward. Tell me."

Edward flinched. He looked quite hesitant. Then he whispered to my ear, "Come with me..."

"There are controversies with the church. The military thinks that they had something to do with the missing people here in Lior. According to the military's sources, the people missing were last seen speaking with the Parish Priest. We don't know what they are possibly up to, but I can tell that it's not pretty."

"But the church can perform miracles, right? I've seen them turn a single flower into a jewel."

"I have a pretty good impression that it was alchemy."

"Alchemy..."

***

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- uhm, I'll j-just..."

"Rose, uh, I wasn't expecting you."

He stood up. He was probably getting ready to get out. His hair was laid down. His shirt and coat were both on the bed. He looked at me. And I was sure that I blushed. I glanced at his metal hand then his arm then his shoulder and...

I looked away. I started to head for the door but I felt Edward pulling me back.

"Wait..." he said. "Don't be frightened."

"I'm more embarrassed than frightened..." I said, closing my eyes so I won't see him.

"Then don't be embarrassed," I heard him whisper as he held me closer to him. I could feel his skin brush my arm. That made me shiver. _What was I thinking?_ _Just entering a stupid room without knocking?_ I feel so embarrassed. The warmth of him...the sound of his voice...

Eventually, he let go of my arm. I heard him step backward.

"What brings you here?" said Edward. Good question. Actually, I just stepped inside, wondering if Edward was here. When the Major Armstrong told me that I should look inside, I did. I didn't even think if Edward would be in here. I just expected him to be out so I could imagine seeing him in the most unusual places.

"I j-just wondered if...if you weren't busy...th-then...maybe..." _I stammered!_ _What was I going to say anyway?_ Because of that blunder, I fell awfully silent. I then heard him chuckle softly.

"That's funny because I was going to ask you out for dinner tonight," said Edward. I turned to him questioningly. He smiled.

"Why are you so beautiful?" he said thoughtfully. That statement caught me off guard. _Why is he suddenly telling me things like this? What did I ever do to him?_ I was utterly speechless, gazing into his deep golden eyes, trying so hard to figure him out.

In the end, it all came to this; him sitting in front of me in the most public of places. Even if it was a table for two, the people outside the window would stop and look. Some people knew me, some people didn't.

Edward was silent. He kept his eyes closed as if thinking hard. I wondered what he was thinking of. I then grew nervous. _I want to know._

"If I tell you that I will be back for you in a few years, would you wait for me?" he said suddenly.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I want to know if you would be willing to wait for me. Because when I return, I will come for you," he explained._ Does that mean that he would be going away? He was going to leave me?_

"I do promise that I will come back," he continued.

"Edward, do what you must...don't make me a hindrance to your dream..." I told him. I meant it. I wanted him to achieve his ultimate goal.

"Rose, has it ever occurred to you that maybe _you_ are my dream right now?" he told me in a frustrated tone. _His dream? Do I have the right to become __**his**__ dream? Am I that worthy?_

"Edward..." was all I could say.

"Rose..."

***

"Ed-Edward..." I called, exhausted. "W-wait..." he looked back at me as I stopped running. He gave me a concerned look and went to assist me. I did not understand even half of what was happening. Edward told me that we had to escape because he did not want me to get involved.

"Just a little more, Rose..." he whispered. He has been working all day to get the women and children out of the city through the underground tunnel. He said the plan was simple. The people were to escape and they wouldn't become ingredients for the philosopher's stone. But what did I know about that?

Edward suddenly grew tense. He stared in front of him. And I looked towards there. There was a child, smirking and almost mocking. He had long black hair and black eyes.

"Hello..." he said in that awful evil tone. I glanced at Edward, anger slowly forming in his eyes.

"Get out of our way!" he yelled at the child.

"I'm sorry...that is simply..." the boy started. "IMPOSSIBLE!" the outburst was so sudden that I didn't notice Edward clutching me tighter and jumping out of the way to avoid the child's attack. He carried me off and started running to our destination. I saw the light from a distance. I closed my eyes tightly. I was afraid. The child who tried to attack Edward, he looked awfully dangerous despite that he was just a child.

I felt myself being laid down by careful but firm hands. I then heard a sound much like lightning and concrete falling apart. I opened my eyes and saw Edward standing in front of the boy who was flinching and screaming. Edward was almost towering over the boy, disgusted with him.

Suddenly, someone from behind me was clapping slowly. I glanced behind me, seeing a beautiful lady dressed in black.

"Excellent performance, Edward Elric," said the lady.

"Lust," said Edward. _Lust...is that her name?_

"Yeah, midget. I _was_ kinda getting tired of that noisy kid," said a man on the stage. It was then that I realized that we were inside an opera house. The crimson curtains were drawn. And the high ceiling was elaborately decorated. The whole place made me shiver.

"Envy," muttered Edward. Then, it dawned on me that these were the creatures Edward spoke of once---homunculi, creatures that are not real humans.

"Shouldn't you be saying, 'big brother'?" said Lust in a smooth velvety voice. She then chuckled naughtily. Envy glared at her.

"He's not my brother!" shouted Envy, jumping down the stage. The floor cracked when his feet landed. He crouched then screamed as he lunged forward to attack Edward. Edward's eyes grew wide and he rolled over to dodge the attack. The marble floor looked like a bomb hit it when Envy's fist landed on it. Envy chased Edward all over the opera house. I wanted the fighting to stop. Before I completely noticed, tears were flowing out of my eyes and I was shivering very badly. I almost wanted to scream, _stop!_ But I was too afraid. I was afraid of the homunculi, especially the lady in the black dress. She had a certain conceited look. Then, something seemed to explode in the far corner of the building. The place filled with dust and smoke. I looked over to the place where the explosion had originated. I waited for the smoke to clear. I was tense.

As the smoke revealed the scene, my heart skipped a beat. The homunculus had his arm shaped like a spear. And that _spear_ was pierced through Edward's chest. Envy sniggered and pulled out his arm that was stained by Edward's blood. Edward's body dropped down on the floor. I stood up and walked towards him.

I choked at the sight of Edward's blood flooding the marble floor. A voice inside my head kept saying, "He's dead…he's dead…there's no way he could have survived that hit…"

And all the time I kept fighting off that voice. _No…he lives…he can't die…_

Edward lay still, his eyes staring blankly at the high ceiling. When his blood reached the tip of my toes, I let out a scream.

"EDWARD!"

My voice echoed through the opera house. It stirred the bats resting on the balcony. The whole place trembled. Nothing else was visible to me anymore but Edward. I had to stop fooling myself that he was still alive. He didn't breathe. He had no pulse. His blood had been drained out. All that was left was his pale body covered in his own blood.

The killer smiled. He mocked at his brother's dead body. No. he could never be his brother. A real brother wouldn't do something like this. He wasn't even human.

"That's taken care of then…his very existence just pissed me off."

"Now, now Envy, let's not get too overexcited."

"Huh. So, what should we do with the girl?"

"She could be added to the ingredients. Let her be."

There. There was still hope. Edward could live. The philosopher's stone.

Edward. He would live...

I struggled to compose myself, creating space between Edward and me.


	2. Chapter 2

[Rose's Story]

I choked at the sight of Edward's blood flooding the marble floor. A voice inside my head kept saying, "He's dead…he's dead…there's no way he could have survived that hit…"

And all the time I kept fighting off that voice. _No…he lives…he can't die…_

Edward lay still, his eyes staring blankly at the high ceiling. When his blood reached the tip of my toes, I let out a scream.

"EDWARD!"

My voice echoed through the opera house. It stirred the bats resting on the balcony. The whole place trembled. Nothing else was visible to me anymore but Edward. I had to stop fooling myself that he was still alive. He didn't breathe. He had no pulse. His blood had been drained out. All that was left was his pale body covered in his own blood.

The killer smiled. He mocked at his brother's dead body. No. he could never be his brother. A real brother wouldn't do something like this. He wasn't even human.

"That's taken care of then…his very existence just pissed me off."

"Now, now Envy, let's not get too overexcited."

"Huh. So, what should we do with the girl?"

"She could be added to the ingredients. Let her be."

There. There was still hope. Edward could live. The philosopher's stone.

Edward. He would live.

***

My name is Rose. I was born in a place called Lior. Up until then, when everything was under control, I believed in a god called Leto. I used to believe that he was the creator of all things. That he was the reason behind life. But all that had changed when I met a new god.

I met Edward for the first time in a Leton church. I was praying. And he came inside with his younger brother, Alphonse.

"Oh, so this is Mr. Leto."

His voice was stunning. It was deep and somewhat strained but he sounded so handsome. But then, I heard a hint of a child in his voice. And I saw why. When I turned to look at him, I saw that he was a child. He was small for his age. He had golden hair and eyes. He wore a black shirt under his red hooded coat.

"Yes. He's the God who will make all our wishes come true," I said. He let out a small grunt.

"Actually, I'm an atheist. I don't believe in any God."

"You really should believe. If you don't pray, your wishes won't come true."

"I've already done that. And there's nothing. All that happened to us was experience hell."

"Well, pray harder," I said, determined to win over the conversation.

"You know," he started, seating himself on the front row bench, "We were happy. And all that happiness was taken away. If God really existed, and if he granted our wishes, we wouldn't be here in the first place."

I stared at him. I was bewildered by the intensity of his voice. He was so sure of himself. And the feeling of irritation quickly slipped away from me. It was replaced by sympathy. I fell silent while I waited for him to calm down. Edward sighed. He looked at me like I was a child who just fell from a bike.

"Sometimes, you'll have to accept the fact that people are different because the world has different kinds of things in store for them. And sometimes they choose the things that make their lives worse."

Edward then stood up. He patted my shoulder and turned to walk away. Alphonse followed after him. And as they left, flashbacks came to me.

***

Mother smiled at me. She just went home from the market and was carrying something different in her basket. She smiled even wider when she saw the wonder in my eyes. What was it? The little red thing mother carried in her basket.

"Good morning, child," my mother said, smiling still. I glanced once more at the beautiful red thing in my mother's basket. My mother took it out as she closed the door behind her.

Our house had always been like this. It was small yet homely. Even if only mother and I lived here, it always seemed full. Mother was enough for me. Aside from the children I read to at the orphanage, my life had revolved around my mother. She was my only family.

"See this?" my mother asked as she handed me the strange object and laid the basket down on the dining table. "It is a flower. And do you know what it's called?"

"Um...no," I said slowly. I actually didn't see flowers often. They were very rare in Lior. I only saw flowers in the church. And there were very few of them. And none of them looked like this one. This was by far, the most beautiful one I saw. Mother stroked my hair as I held the delicate red flower in my hand.

"That, my dear, is called a rose," said my mother. She smiled at me again. How beautiful she looked despite the fact that exhaustion traced her face and wrinkles start to show in her skin. I stared at her more. So the flower is a rose. I felt a smile on my lips. So that's where my name came from, a flower. I was named after a beautiful, soft, red flower.

"My Rose," mother whispered, kissing me on my forehead.

***

Love can be such a hurtful thing. I love my mother so much. And yet, she has to leave me like this. It can't end like this!

"Rose..." my mother called. She lay unmoving on her bed, her hair damp from her own sweat. She was ill and the doctor couldn't do anything about it. I stumbled as I rushed to her side, asking her what I could do to make her even slightly comfortable.

"I love you so very much..." she whispered, almost inaudible from her weakness.

"Mother...? I love you too. Please, please stay..." I murmured almost to myself. She smiled weakly. And let out a small chuckle. And she finally closed her eyes.

I didn't know what to do. My mother lay lifeless on her bed and I was on my own. However could I survive the loneliness? How could I live without her?

"What?" I yelled. "How could they do that?"

"Well, the orphanage was taking up too much of the city's funds. And people are complaining that they don't have anything to eat. So they decided to close the orphanage," answered Miss Mason. She looked as upset as I was. But she was probably more hurt inside. The orphanage had been her home for years. The wind blew suddenly and Miss Mason's gray hair moved with it.

"Did you feel that Rose? That was the wind. It means change," said Miss Mason. She smiled sadly as she walked away. Miss Mason had always believed in omens. Maybe our lives would change for the better. Maybe all of these things are just challenges. Maybe...Leto would come and help us.

***

I met Edward again in the town square like the yesterday when we had debated about beliefs again. He wasn't with his brother this time. Edward looked at me once and stood up from the bench he was sitting on and walked towards me.

"I'm Edward Elric. What is your name?"

"Rose."

He offered to carry the basket I was carrying. He glanced at my shopping and laughed softly.

"What is it that you find funny with some bread and butter?" I asked him, trying to hide a smile and also look irritated. He glanced up at me and smiled. I felt my heart beat faster. I struggled to compose myself. _What was up with me today? _

"You buy milk," he said, looking at my shopping again. He fixed his eyes on the bottle of milk that I just bought.

"That's not against the law, is it?"

"No, no. I just hate milk."

"Why?"

When I asked him that, he stopped walking. And he smiled to himself as if enjoying a certain thought. I paused, staring at him to wait for his answer.

"You are the first person who hasn't insulted me about my height. I think you're a very nice person," he said almost to himself. So everyone else insulted him about his height? That speech he just said actually made me feel special. But I just didn't see the point of insulting someone about their height. Of course, when he said that he hated milk, I assumed that it must be the reason why he was small for his age. But it never crossed my mind that I insult him or even joke about it.

"Oh..." I managed to say. We walked on. When we turned round the corner, I remembered that his brother wasn't with him today.

"By the way, where's your brother?" I asked. I could see that he tried to look fine about it.

"I told him to go back to Risembool," he answered.

"Why?"

"It's not safe to be with me anymore."

"And why is that?"

"Rose, people like me, State Alchemists, are being sought and killed nowadays. In fact, you shouldn't be with me now. It's dangerous."

_But I want to be with you._

"But why would someone kill you?"

"Not all people have Science as their God."

_Right you are because you're my God._

"That's true but I don't see how that is the problem."

Edward halted when I said that. He closed his eyes as if trying to think of a way so that I can understand. But I understood what he meant perfectly well. He was a state alchemist. Some people who believe in other gods like Ishvala or Leto are afraid that the believers of their god would go and worship Science instead. They are afraid of Science---of competition. State Alchemists often travelled. The others think that they are promoting this so-called religion in which Science is their god. But that's not true. Most Alchemists are Catholic as I heard from Edward's brother Alphonse. Alphonse had also admitted yesterday that he still believed in his God. He still was a Catholic.

"Up until yesterday, I only wanted to get back to who we were. I wanted to get Al his body back. I wanted to get my own body back. I wanted so much to see my mother smiling again. But all that changed since..." he said, completely changing the subject.

"Since what...?" I urged him to continue.

"Since now..." he whispered. "You understand everything I tell you yet you ask me things so we can talk longer. And that's what I want. It's better because I get to hear your voice longer. I get to see your eyes as they blink as you hide something from me. I get to smell your perfume as we walk on this road. I get to see the way your hair moves in the wind. I get to await your smile that so rarely shows and imagine how you would look when you do. I get to imagine what you would feel when I turn to leave. Everything that is good is here when I'm with you. I forget that I ever committed such a taboo in Alchemy. I forget that I'm a State Alchemist. I forget that I have a mission to fulfil. That I have a dream so close yet easily slips away. A dream I have yet to realize for the people I love. I forget because when I'm with you, all I can think about is the present."

He then fell to silence, watching the sun set deeper into the horizon. And so did I, because I didn't know what to say. All I could think about was the mixed tenderness and strain in his voice, the way his golden eyes glistened in the light, the way he clenched his fists as if he were mad at himself for saying those things. I didn't know how I felt. My heart felt like it was going to burst.

"I'm glad that was said. Although you don't know how this feels. You don't know that there is much much more to make you understand. And not enough words could do that. There is more. More I want to show you so you can understand what I truly feel. Words are not enough because words can sometimes lead to misunderstanding."

That made me irritated. I don't know how it feels? What does he think of me, a woman so proud that she can't fall in love with a mere alchemist? Let alone, a boy from Risembool?

"You think that you see me as a woman of pride?"

"What? I never said that."

"Ugh! You think I'm not capable of love and devotion like you!"

"NO! I never said anyth--"

"You thought it!"

"I didn't think of it that way..."

"Of course you did. You said that I didn't know how it felt like. You never even thought for once that I couldn't sleep the night we first met. You never thought that I came home disappointed each day because I never saw you even for a short moment. You never thought that I dreamed of you each night and woke up feeling the least bit happy because all those dreams weren't true. You never thought for once that I didn't believe in Leto anymore because believing in you made more sense to me.

"For the first time in years, I felt alive because I met you. Ever since my own mother died, I never let go of the thought that Leto had been cruel to me. The feeling of treason had always been inside of me. And I realized that I had loved you even before we met. The treason I felt burst inside of me when I turned to look at you that day in the church. And I felt free. I no longer had to believe in a god called Leto. I no longer had to blame him for my mother's death because he wasn't the reason for life and death anymore. The world itself and ourselves, those are only things we should believe in. We are the master's of our fate."

Edward smiled at me then walked on. I followed. He closed his eyes again. It was as if he was enjoying what he just heard. Like what I had just said were music to his ears.

"That's good to know..." he said softly. It was impossible to keep the tears from falling. And I didn't even know why the tears came. I never cried like this since mother died. I sobbed quietly. And we reached my small house.

"I won't tell you to stop crying because I know you'll cry even more. The more your tears fall, the more reason I have to long for your smiling face. If there's one thing alchemists can't change, it's the human emotions we feel. Cry if you must. I know that the tears can somehow ease the burden. I have felt it and cried more than necessary."

He laughed once. And then he turned to me again. "Don't think that I'm a cry-baby but always think that every one of us shed tears even once in our lives," he said even softer and hesitated to come closer. He then reached down his pocket and pulled out a white handkerchief. He lightly wiped the tears off my cheeks and handed me the handkerchief. He also gave me my basket and opened the door for me.

"Sleep well," he whispered as I entered my home and hesitated to close the door.

***

The air was tense and the city square was packed with people. I struggled to get a view of what was going on in the centre of the square. I then gave up and asked a little boy what was going on.

"It's a State Alchemist. He was challenged by the priests to turn an animal into a human," answered the boy in a small voice that he tried so much to sound manly enough. A State alchemist, the boy had said. Edward Elric was the only state alchemist I could think of.

"Go on, kid. If your so-called Science is the most powerful thing in the world, prove it!" howled the crowd. What was up with these people? Science isn't the most powerful thing in the world. Edward said it himself, 'it is the world itself and ourselves.'" He didn't believe in Science. He believed in Love.

"I already told you. No human can create another human using an animal such as this sheep. One can only create a human being with love and love alone," I heard Edward say. It was hardly audible within the cries and insults of the crowd.

"If what you say is true, create a human being with love and love alone. Go on, do it now!"

"I am a State alchemist. I can have you all arrested with a single word," he said as I saw him in the middle of the crowd, a sheep in front of him and the Leton priests facing him with the sheep in between. Right after what he said, he held up his right hand and shook his head slowly as if it were a signal for someone to stop.

"But I won't. Because if I forgive you now, it will be out of love and some of you will realize that I have given you all something to ponder about. And the more you think, the more grateful you will be that I didn't arrest you. And you will realize that my words have transformed you into a better person. In alchemy, it will be like I have transformed lead into gold. But I have transformed you with love and so one can only create humans with love and love alone."

The whole square fell silent. The crowd stared at Edward and marvelled at the sight. Edward was a child but with those words, he seemed less and less a child with each passing second. The priests looked at him as if he were a disease. But Edward stood calmly. He looked down at the sheep.

"The Christians ought to be mad at you for disrespecting such a sacred creature," he said as he took the rope that tied the sheep. "Who owns this sheep?" he asked as he turned to the crowd. The boy I had spoken to earlier slowly walked towards Edward and courageously said, "I do, sir."

Edward smiled at him and gave the boy a few coins. "Buy back your sheep. It seems to be frightened without its shepherd."

The boy made to give the priests the coins but they refused to take it and walked away. The boy looked at Edward and Edward smiled. "Oh well," he said to the boy and I knew the boy had found Edward as a friend as he smiled back at Edward. The crowd slowly thinned and some of the people remained to stare at Edward and turned away with smiles on their faces. Some of them nodded as they walked and some muttered to themselves, mouthing what Edward had said about love and love alone. Some people approached Edward and they looked friendly although they had guns hidden in their garments.

"Rose..." a familiar voice called. It was Edward. He gestured me to come closer to him. And I did so. The people around him all looked authoritative despite the fact that they wore clothes that were usually worn by the merchants of Lior.

"Why are the people from the military here?" I asked Edward. And he laughed. The big muscular guy laughed as well.

"I guess we're pretty poor at disguising ourselves, eh young lady?" said he as he smiled hugely at me.

"So you _are_ from the military?" I asked him, assuming that my guess was correct. He looked at me disbelievingly.

"You have good eyes. You can and may trust what you see completely. Never fear that your eyes will betray you," he said more softly, smiling. I noticed that his eyes were sincere. Edward looked at me like he had just found something to be proud about. The others, who I assumed to be from the military as well, all bowed to me, then to Edward and the big bulky guy, then walked away quietly. They blended with the crowd and I could see them no longer. The muscular guy who had told me that I had good eyes suddenly turned to Edward. He embraced Edward in a bear hug and started teasing Edward about finding love and such.

"Oh, you kids grow up so fast! Soon enough, we'll find you off eloping or something then we'll have to take you back and convince you that marriage is the best choice!" he exclaimed tearfully.

"But Major! I'm too young to think of such things and I've got more important things to do! Now please put me down!"

"What? You mean; you're not in love with this here young lady?"

"I never said anything of the sort!"

So the major nodded and walked away sulking. He seemed pretty sad.

"He'll get over it," said Edward. "He always has."

Always has. And always will. That seemed like a very dissatisfying principle. After all, change is the only permanent thing in the world. And I knew Edward knew that as well.

"I lied of course," said he.

"I didn't say that you didn't," I replied.

"Just so you know."

"I already know."

He laughed a musical laugh. I couldn't help joining him. Then he smiled at me. That look made me shiver.

"That's the first time I heard you laugh," said Edward. I looked at him, marvelling at his thoughtful face.

"And you enjoy my laughter?"

"More than you'll ever imagine."

I stared into the distance. I searched for the people from the military again. I watched them glancing at us every few moments. I turned to Edward again.

"Why are they here?" I asked. He slipped his hands into his pockets and leaned back on his heels.

"Well, I figured that with me around, you'll need...extra protection..."

"That's a lie..." I said. He was taken aback. "If that's true, why is the major here as well? Something's wrong, Edward. Tell me."

Edward flinched. He looked quite hesitant. Then he whispered to my ear, "Come with me..."

"There are controversies with the church. The military thinks that they had something to do with the missing people here in Lior. According to the military's sources, the people missing were last seen speaking with the Parish Priest. We don't know what they are possibly up to, but I can tell that it's not pretty."

"But the church can perform miracles, right? I've seen them turn a single flower into a jewel."

"I have a pretty good impression that it was alchemy."

"Alchemy..."

***

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- uhm, I'll j-just..."

"Rose, uh, I wasn't expecting you."

He stood up. He was probably getting ready to get out. His hair was laid down. His shirt and coat were both on the bed. He looked at me. And I was sure that I blushed. I glanced at his metal hand then his arm then his shoulder and...

I looked away. I started to head for the door but I felt Edward pulling me back.

"Wait..." he said. "Don't be frightened."

"I'm more embarrassed than frightened..." I said, closing my eyes so I won't see him.

"Then don't be embarrassed," I heard him whisper as he held me closer to him. I could feel his skin brush my arm. That made me shiver. _What was I thinking?_ _Just entering a stupid room without knocking?_ I feel so embarrassed. The warmth of him...the sound of his voice...

Eventually, he let go of my arm. I heard him step backward.

"What brings you here?" said Edward. Good question. Actually, I just stepped inside, wondering if Edward was here. When the Major Armstrong told me that I should look inside, I did. I didn't even think if Edward would be in here. I just expected him to be out so I could imagine seeing him in the most unusual places.

"I j-just wondered if...if you weren't busy...th-then...maybe..." _I stammered!_ _What was I going to say anyway?_ Because of that blunder, I fell awfully silent. I then heard him chuckle softly.

"That's funny because I was going to ask you out for dinner tonight," said Edward. I turned to him questioningly. He smiled.

"Why are you so beautiful?" he said thoughtfully. That statement caught me off guard. _Why is he suddenly telling me things like this? What did I ever do to him?_ I was utterly speechless, gazing into his deep golden eyes, trying so hard to figure him out.

In the end, it all came to this; him sitting in front of me in the most public of places. Even if it was a table for two, the people outside the window would stop and look. Some people knew me, some people didn't.

Edward was silent. He kept his eyes closed as if thinking hard. I wondered what he was thinking of. I then grew nervous. _I want to know._

"If I tell you that I will be back for you in a few years, would you wait for me?" he said suddenly.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I want to know if you would be willing to wait for me. Because when I return, I will come for you," he explained._ Does that mean that he would be going away? He was going to leave me?_

"I do promise that I will come back," he continued.

"Edward, do what you must...don't make me a hindrance to your dream..." I told him. I meant it. I wanted him to achieve his ultimate goal.

"Rose, has it ever occurred to you that maybe _you_ are my dream right now?" he told me in a frustrated tone. _His dream? Do I have the right to become __**his**__ dream? Am I that worthy?_

"Edward..." was all I could say.

"Rose..."

***

"Ed-Edward..." I called, exhausted. "W-wait..." he looked back at me as I stopped running. He gave me a concerned look and went to assist me. I did not understand even half of what was happening. Edward told me that we had to escape because he did not want me to get involved.

"Just a little more, Rose..." he whispered. He has been working all day to get the women and children out of the city through the underground tunnel. He said the plan was simple. The people were to escape and they wouldn't become ingredients for the philosopher's stone. But what did I know about that?

Edward suddenly grew tense. He stared in front of him. And I looked towards there. There was a child, smirking and almost mocking. He had long black hair and black eyes.

"Hello..." he said in that awful evil tone. I glanced at Edward, anger slowly forming in his eyes.

"Get out of our way!" he yelled at the child.

"I'm sorry...that is simply..." the boy started. "IMPOSSIBLE!" the outburst was so sudden that I didn't notice Edward clutching me tighter and jumping out of the way to avoid the child's attack. He carried me off and started running to our destination. I saw the light from a distance. I closed my eyes tightly. I was afraid. The child who tried to attack Edward, he looked awfully dangerous despite that he was just a child.

I felt myself being laid down by careful but firm hands. I then heard a sound much like lightning and concrete falling apart. I opened my eyes and saw Edward standing in front of the boy who was flinching and screaming. Edward was almost towering over the boy, disgusted with him.

Suddenly, someone from behind me was clapping slowly. I glanced behind me, seeing a beautiful lady dressed in black.

"Excellent performance, Edward Elric," said the lady.

"Lust," said Edward. _Lust...is that her name?_

"Yeah, midget. I _was_ kinda getting tired of that noisy kid," said a man on the stage. It was then that I realized that we were inside an opera house. The crimson curtains were drawn. And the high ceiling was elaborately decorated. The whole place made me shiver.

"Envy," muttered Edward. Then, it dawned on me that these were the creatures Edward spoke of once---homunculi, creatures that are not real humans.

"Shouldn't you be saying, 'big brother'?" said Lust in a smooth velvety voice. She then chuckled naughtily. Envy glared at her.

"He's not my brother!" shouted Envy, jumping down the stage. The floor cracked when his feet landed. He crouched then screamed as he lunged forward to attack Edward. Edward's eyes grew wide and he rolled over to dodge the attack. The marble floor looked like a bomb hit it when Envy's fist landed on it. Envy chased Edward all over the opera house. I wanted the fighting to stop. Before I completely noticed, tears were flowing out of my eyes and I was shivering very badly. I almost wanted to scream, _stop!_ But I was too afraid. I was afraid of the homunculi, especially the lady in the black dress. She had a certain conceited look. Then, something seemed to explode in the far corner of the building. The place filled with dust and smoke. I looked over to the place where the explosion had originated. I waited for the smoke to clear. I was tense.

As the smoke revealed the scene, my heart skipped a beat. The homunculus had his arm shaped like a spear. And that _spear_ was pierced through Edward's chest. Envy sniggered and pulled out his arm that was stained by Edward's blood. Edward's body dropped down on the floor. I stood up and walked towards him.

I choked at the sight of Edward's blood flooding the marble floor. A voice inside my head kept saying, "He's dead…he's dead…there's no way he could have survived that hit…"

And all the time I kept fighting off that voice. _No…he lives…he can't die…_

Edward lay still, his eyes staring blankly at the high ceiling. When his blood reached the tip of my toes, I let out a scream.

"EDWARD!"

My voice echoed through the opera house. It stirred the bats resting on the balcony. The whole place trembled. Nothing else was visible to me anymore but Edward. I had to stop fooling myself that he was still alive. He didn't breathe. He had no pulse. His blood had been drained out. All that was left was his pale body covered in his own blood.

The killer smiled. He mocked at his brother's dead body. No. he could never be his brother. A real brother wouldn't do something like this. He wasn't even human.

"That's taken care of then…his very existence just pissed me off."

"Now, now Envy, let's not get too overexcited."

"Huh. So, what should we do with the girl?"

"She could be added to the ingredients. Let her be."

There. There was still hope. Edward could live. The philosopher's stone.

Edward. He would live...

I struggled to compose myself, creating space between Edward and me.


End file.
